El Proximo Heredero
by LillyRM
Summary: Hermione Granger esta confundida y muy dolida . . . pero lo mejor esta por venir . . . el proximo heredero de la familia Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter es propiedad de JKR . . . Yo solo los invite a jugar en mi jardin . . . .

* * *

Y aqui me encuentro . . . la bruja mas brillante de esta era . . . sin tener la mas minima idea de el rumbo que debo tomar en mi vida . . . y lo que lo hace peor aun que decision debo tomar con la vida que esta creciendo dentro de mi.

Hermione Granger , un tercio del famoso trio dorado, sangre sucia . . . futura madre del proximo heredero del poco ilustre apellido Malfoy . . . Si esa soy yo el pequeno secreto sucio de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Jamas pense que esto ocurriera, pero ya no tiene caso llorar sobre la leche derramada, y lo peor . . . como voy a impedir que Draco se entere ?, el anuncio de su compromiso con Astoria Greengrass fue un golpe demasiado doloroso y esta noticia es la proverbial cereza de mi pastel.

Tal vez si abandonara el mundo magico y volviera a vivir a la casa que me dejaron mis padres podre evitar que alguien note mi estado, y se lo dejen saber a Draco.

Necesitare la ayuda de Harry , solo espero que no abandone ahora que mas lo necesito….


	2. Realizaciones

Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le han dado a esta historia, y a peticion popular aqui tenemos el siguiente capitulo . . . Y para ti que preguntaste sobre mi dulce Caroline solo puedo decirte que estoy trabando muy arduamente para poder entregarles el siguiente capitulo para este fin semana.

Le tomo unos cuantos dias el poner todo en order tanto en el mundo magico como de vuelta en casa, y esa tarde de verano encontro a Hermione Granger esperando en la puerta de su pequeno apartamento con el resto de sus maletas por la llegada de su mejor amigo Harry Potter. Le era casi imposible el controlar las lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas . . . esa manana El Profeta publico un articulo extenso sobre la boda mas esperada del mundo magico, la union de las dos ponderosas Malfoy-Greengrass, las fotos mostraban a una chica sumamente hermosa con una elegancia que Hermione sentia que jamas iba a igualar, y a su lado Draco . . . oh Dios Draco la tomaba de la cintura y sonreia, esa sonrisa que hasta hace poco solo estaba reservada para ella . . . tan equivocada estaba ?

De pronto la aparicion de Harry la saco de sus pensamientos.

Hola Mione, por que lloras ? todo bien ? la preocupacion reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

Si Harry . . . pero tengo algo que pedirte, muy importante,pero no aqui vamonos por favor … su voz se quebraba de emocion . . .

Ok vamos por aqui . Harry tomo las maletas y se enfilo hacia el callejon para poder aparecer cerca de la casa de los padres de Hermione.

Tan pronto como entraron a la sala Hermione se dirigio a sillon y apuro a Harry a sentarse . . . el momento habia llegado . . .

Harry tengo que entregarte mi varita, quiero que la conserves hasta que yo te lo pida, no quiero que nadie del mundo magico sea capaz de encontrarme y al traela conmigo seria muy facil seguir mi aura magica, lo que te voy a contar es muy importante y por lo tanto tendras que jurarme que no reveleras mi paradero.

Harry lo dudo por un momento pero acabo asintiendo . .. .

Ok . . . .Harry estoy embarazada y el padre es Draco Malfoy, sostuvimos una relacion por mas de ano y medio . . . pero la temine yo, tan pronto como me entere que su familia estaba en arreglos de contrato matrimonial con los Greengrass. Ese es el motivo por el cual decidi regresar a mi casa . . . voy a conservar a mi bebe y lo voy a criar aqui conmigo, no necesito a Malfoy, y si vas a preguntar si lo amo Harry, te dire que si lo amo con todo mi ser, pero el me demostro que ese sentiminento no es reciproco.

Harry la miraba muy seriamente . . . Hermione no voy juzgarte, no estoy de acuerdo que tu sola tengas que pasar pot todo esto cuando Malfoy deberia estar aqui contigo . . pero ya tomaste tu decision y te apoyo. Voy a tomar tu varita y la guardare en mi casa, pero recuerda que cuentas conmigo ….

Gracias Harry, yo sabia que podia contar contigo . . . ahora aqui esta la varita, tomala y ya vete ya es tarde y no quisiera que perdieras tu entrenamiento de Auror por desvelarte por mi. Yo voy a estar bien y demas este pequenin y yo queremos descansar.

Harry abrazo a Hermione prometiendole que la visitaria tan seguido como le fuera posible y le reitero la promesa de que nadie se enteraria de su paradero. Mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta a su pasado, muy lejos de ahi un rubio estaba tocando la puerta del ahora apartamento vacio.

Draco no era una persona paciente y el hecho de que llevaba mas de 5 minutos tocando la puerta del apartmento de Hermione no ayudaba a su nivel de tension, se sentia fuera de su elemento parado ahi con el enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

Granger . . . Hermione abreme por favor . . . nena por favor . . . Granger con un demonio no te parece suficiente tenerme esperando aqui afuera . . .De pronto la puerta contigua se abrio y una anciana mujer le informo que la joven habia desocupado el apartamento esa manana y que le dijo que no volveria … Al escuchar esto la sangre se helo en la venas de Draco… Hermione se habia ido y el no tenia la menor idea de donde encontrarla.

El sabia que era culpable de este desenlace, sabia que su cobardia para admitir que lo que habia empezado como una aventura ya era algo mas profundo y aun mas importante que la obligacion impuesta sobre sus hombros de preservar el apellido Malfoy puro y de honrar ese madito contrato matrimonial con Astoria . . Este sentimiento era algo tan enorme que en el momento en que Draco lo reconocio le falto el aire . . . estaba enamorado de Hermione . . . y ahora la habia perdido . ..

Draco alcanzo a sostenerse en la pared y empezo a respirar lentamente, el habia decidido venir a buscarla para intetar explicarle que Astoria no significaba nada para el y que aunque lo viera sonriendo en algunas fotos todo era parte de una gran mentira, que a el solo le importaba ella, y que si ella estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo con el . . . de formalizar su relacion de mostrarle a todo el mundo magico que estaban juntos , el estaba dispuesto a abandonar ese contrato y todas las obligaciones familires que implicaba el mismo. Estaba dispuesto a que su padre lo desheredara y renegara de su existencia . . . Pero todo eso ya no importaba ahora Hermione se habia marchado y Draco no sabia a donde . . .


	3. El Final

5 largos meses habían transcurrido desde aquella terrible noche en que Draco se dio cuenta de que habia perdido Hermione , 5 meses en los cuales no habia podido controlar su desesperación y su cordura parecia abandonarlo poco a poco, se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, bebiendo y destrozando todo para volverlo a reparar después, y lo que mas le irritaba era la presencia constant de Astoria en su casa intentando acercarse a el . . .

Narcissa y Lucius intentaron razonar con Draco pero despues de la segunda maldición que el les lanzo optaron por dejarlo calmarse por si solo, pero Astoria era persistente y visitaba a sus futuros suegros diariamente . . .

Narcissa hay alguna mejoría ? pregunto desde su asiento la joven.

No, ninguna aun, y honestamente no se lo que le pasa a Draco . . . sollozaba Narcissa.

No te preocupes, querida . .. pronto lo averiguaremos . . . contestaba Lucius.

No quiero ser inoportuna pero la fecha de la boda se acerca y no se han hecho los preparativos, necesitamos acelerar esta situacion . . . de lo contrario mis padres vas a romper el contrato de matrimonio…

Eso no va ocurrir Astoria no te preocupes . . . afirmo Lucius firmemente.

Te lo agradesco tanto y ahora me encantaria pasar a ver Draco… Astoria se levanto y subio las escaleras dirigiendose a la habitacion de Draco, toco varias veces sin obtener respuesta y decidio abrir la puerta . . . al entrar encontro a Draco saliendo de la ducha con una toalla al rededor de su cintura..

Astoria cerro la puerta detras de ella y camino lentamente hacia Draco . . . al llegar hasta el lo miro fijamente a los ojos y lentamente lo despojo de la toalla . . . con ambas manos recorrio su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a su destino . ..

Draco . .. . mmm … que bien hueles …

Que pretendes Astoria, no estoy de humor ..

Podras decir eso, pero al parecer tu cuerpo no te apoya en esa decision . ..

Y mientras Astoria continuaba tocandolo lentamente, Draco hecho la cabeza para atras disfrutando de la atencion que esta bruja le ofrecia, dentro de su estupor algo le gritaba que era incorrecto que el amaba a Hermione, pero a la misma vez esa otra parte egoista le gritaba que tomara lo que se ofrecia tan facilmente, y como si Astoria fuera capaz de presenter su conflicto lo beso sensualmente . . .Draco no pudo resistirlo mas y levantandola la llevo a su cama, donde sin ningun preambulo la despojo de su ropa interior rapidamente y en cuestion de segundos ya se encontraba dentro de ella, moviendose con desesperacion, Astoria gemia debajo de el pidiendole mas .. .. Draco se concentraba en el dolor tan grande que sentia, ambos alcanzaron el climax juntos…

Wow Draco estuvo fantastico . . . te am

Détente ahi Astoria, no lo digas esto fue un error y no pretendamos que es algo que no es.

Pero estamos comprometidos y es natural que . . .

Vamos a discutir lo mismo otra vez ? No hay tal compromiso, no lo hubo ni lo habra, no me mal interpretes eres muy hermosa y buena en la cama, pero como te dije hace algun tiempo no me voy a casar contigo !

Pero . .. el anuncio esta hecho . .. hemos dormido jutos varias veces y ahora me vas a dejar asi? No puedes hacerme esto !

Claro que si, y no quieras chantajearme con el hecho de que hemos dormido juntos, eso lo veniamos haciendo desde antes de salir de Hogwarts y si mal no recuerdo el honor de llevarse tu virginidad es de Theodore Nott !

Como sabes eso ? Te lo dijo el ?

No, no fue el. Pero tu no te caracterizas por ser muy silenciosa querida, esa noche la mitad de el dormitorio supo que dormiste con Theo. Asi que dejemenos de farsas y mejor cada quien sigue con su camino . . .

Draco se dirigio a la puerta , abriendola para que Astoria saliera cerrandola de un portazo. Draco decidio que ya era suficiente tiempo el que habia perdido intentando ahogar su dolor con alcohol; asi que decidio que manana empezaria la busqueda por Hermione Granger . . . con el poder y el dinero que aun continuaban siendo parte de la familia Malfoy Draco pensaba mover cielo y tierrra hasta encontrala . .. .

* * *

Gracias a todos por apoyar esta historia . . . .


End file.
